


Strange Gifts

by Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary/pseuds/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin keeps receiving anonymous gifts that keep getting stranger and stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Gifts

# Chapter I: Yellow Roses

Robin held the bunch of yellow roses gingerly in her hands and smelled their lovely fragrance. There was a note attached that said “To: Robin.” The “From:” line of the note was blank. She smiled and turned on her heels back towards the bedroom. Her husband was still lying in bed, his disheveled shoulder length black hair was all that could be seen of him as he had the quilt covering his whole body.  


“Amon, you’re so sweet…” Robin could not contain her smile or the blush that spread across her cheeks.  


“Why am I sweet?” Amon asked groggily as he pulled the quilt down to his chest and winched from the bright sunlight that overwhelmed his vision.  


“You ordered me a dozen roses for our anniversary.” Robin beamed, still holding the rose bouquet delicately. Amon and Robin celebrated two anniversaries every year; the anniversary of their wedding day and the anniversary of when they first met at the STN-J all those years ago. Today was the former, the day they had first met each other’s gaze in that narrow hallway of the STN-J headquarters.  


A look of confusion appeared on Amon’s face as he pulled back the quilt and got out of bed. “Roses? I didn’t order any roses. Did you check them for anything suspicious?!” Amon’s voice was stentorian as he stared timorously at the yellow roses.  


“Uh, no I didn’t…” Said Robin nonchalantly, staring down into the rose petals.  


“Robin!” Frustration was dripping from every syllable he spoke. “You’ve got to be more careful! Just because it’s only been five years doesn’t mean you can just drop your guard like that!”  


“I’m sorry Amon…” Amon immediately felt bad for yelling as his wife sounded on the verge of tears. “I was just… Just so excited to think that you got me flowers.”  


Amon swiftly put his arms around her, his face buried in her light brown hair and her cheek against his chest. “I understand your excitement and I’m touched that after all these years the thought of receiving flowers from me still makes you feel amorous.” He gently ran his hand along Robin’s neck then tenderly turned her head to receive a kiss. Her cheeks were scarlet now as her husband ran his hands through her hair as they passionately kissed.  


Amon found it difficult to pull away as his wife kept responding softly to the kiss. When he finally pulled his lips away from hers, he said, “I love you Robin. That’s why I’m so paranoid about you picking up some random roses left on our doorstep. The STN-J is undoubtedly still looking for us…” Amon paused and cleared his throat anxiously. “If they find me I’ll most likely just be put in jail for the rest of my life, but if they find you… They’ll…”  


“Kill me.” Robin said in a monotone way. They had talked about this many times before. She stooped down and picked up the bouquet that she had let fall from her hands to return Amon’s embrace. “I’ll go throw these in the trash outside.” She sighed, though she fully understood and accepted why this had to be done it seemed a shame to her that such beautiful yellow roses would soon be right next to yesterday’s trash.


End file.
